


Жертвы стереотипов

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Дж2, не ниже R, новый друг Джареда занимается балетом. Джаред не понимает такого увлечения, считая его бабским, но принимает приглашение Дженсена прийти на репетицию. Неожиданно Джаредщ понимает, что ему нравится, а также осознает, что мужской балет – тяжелый и кропотливый труд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвы стереотипов

Новый джаредов парень – конфетка, сладкий леденец на палочке. Окей, Джаред влюблён и поэтому ведет себя, как влюблённый дурак, но всё равно. Дженсен – леденец на палочке.  
Когда Джаред его первый раз увидел, то даже не стал смотреть второй раз. Красавчик себе и красавчик, подумалось Джареду, ходячее гейское клише. Губы в пол-лица, ресницы, завёрнутые под самые брови, оттопыренный зад. Хотя зад Джареду понравился, он не повёлся на подначки бестии Харрис и знакомиться не пошёл. Тогда Харрис отправилась к Клише сама, виляя бёдрами так, как будто она не направлялась через самый большой гей-клуб Сан Франа знакомить одного боттома с другим.  
Как только Клише открыл рот, Джаред тут же передумал насчёт боттома и вместо этого взялся строить планы на домик с забором и двух усыновлённых камбоджийских малышей.  
\- Дженсен, - сказал Клише (Дженсен) и протянул руку.  
У Дженсена оказался шикарный низкий голос и крепкое пожатие. Он не тянул гласные, не заламывал запястье и сидел на барном стуле, широко расставив ноги, демонстрируя не зад – который Джареду всё равно нравился – а аппетитную упаковку, которую хотелось сразу потянуть в рот.  
\- Джаред, - представился Джаред и чуть выгнул спину, давая понять, что тоже является жертвой стереотипов.  
Дженсен был старше на пару курсов, учился на инженера, вот почему Джаред со своей педагогикой раньше Дженсена не встречал. На пальцах у него были мозоли от гитарных струн, на щеках веснушки, а волосы на мошонке были чуть рыжеватые, от чего Джаред пришёл в полный восторг.  
Они встречались уже три месяца, когда всплыла дженсенова постыдная тайна.  
Джаред считал, что бар «У Элрика» по вторникам, где Дженсен играл на басе и иногда подпевал своим прекрасным низким голосом, исчерпывал обязательное для всех студентов хобби (сам Джаред ходил в шахматный клуб, где его регулярным партнёром выступал крошечный Энди, очень грамотный тактик, но безнадёжный натурал). Несколько раз, когда Джаред ночевал у Дженсена в комнате, тот вставал ни свет, ни заря и убегал куда-то со спортивным мешком. Джаред, святая простота, думал, что его парень бегает в парке, а в сумке у него – сменная худи или там полотенце.  
Но вот, через три месяца после встречи в гей-клубе Дженсен сказал:  
\- Я сегодня буду поздно, у нас генеральный прогон в костюмах.  
\- В костюмах чего? – спросил Джаред. Он первый раз слышал, чтобы для игры в рок-кантри группе нужны были какие-то костюмы, кроме клетчатой рубашки и ковбойских сапог.  
\- В танцевальных костюмах, Джаред. Хочешь посмотреть, приходи, это в зале второго корпуса.  
Джаред пришёл и тут же пожалел.  
Оказалось, что Дженсен, кроме того, что играл на бас-гитаре, ещё и танцевал. Причём, в балете.  
Это было ужасно. Джаред как только увидел, как на паркет выбегают мужики, затянутые в трико, сразу слинял. Даже не успел рассмотреть Дженсена.  
На следующий день он отбрехался, изобрёл несуществующую подругу с курса, которой срочно нужно было помочь собрать вещи. Дженсен пожал плечами – много потерял, мол – и больше на эту тему не заговаривал.  
А Джаред только об этом и думал.  
Он представлял себе Дженсена в пачке, с набриолиненными волосами, зализанными назад так, что на висках образовывались залысины. С ракушкой в промежности, в компании таких же зализанных, тонконогих педрил, обсуждающих диеты и таблетки, помогавшие держать вес в норме.  
Дженсен даже не был худым, каким должны были быть балеруны, в отчаянии думал Джаред. Может, он всё не так понял? Может, Дженсен не танцует, а, например, играет? Бывает же балет под живую музыку? Кантри-балет?  
Как назло, Дженсен после того случая как с цепи сорвался. Он постоянно разминался, ходил по своей комнате в чёрных спортивных штанах, которые, слава богу, не были трико, но не мешали Дженсену сгибать ноги под невозможными углами и садиться на шпагат с телефоном в одной руке. Утром, просыпаясь, Джаред заставал Дженсена на полу, на спине, одна нога лежала, прижатая к полу, вторую Дженсен обнимал, колено упиралось ему в лоб.  
При этом он даже не запыхался.  
Секс испортился в конец. Стоя на четвереньках, Джаред постанывал, думая о том, сколько таких мальчиков было у Дженсена в его зале, скольких он мог согнуть, не отходя от своей круглой деревянной перекладины у зеркала (у станка, услужливо подсказывал Джареду телеканал Дискавери у него в голове). Сколько из них – все до единого – были моложе, гибче, уступчивее Джареда.  
Дженсен держал его крепко, вколачивался безжалостно, рокотал перекатами своего порнографического голоса, но Джаред не мог не представлять себе, как он красится перед зеркалом, поправляя перья в причёске.  
В конце концов, Джаред не выдержал.  
\- Послушай, Дженсен, - начал он.  
Дженсен жевал беспощадный для балерунов бургер и одновременно читал чужой конспект по сопромату.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Давай больше не будем встречаться?  
Дженсен тщательно прожевал, проглотил, вытер рот салфеткой, сложил её вчетверо и упрятал под тарелку.  
\- Почему? – спросил он абсолютно бесстрастным голосом.  
Вопрос был предсказуемый, очевидный. Ответа на него у Джаред не было.  
То есть, он как бы был, но настолько тупой, что Джаред предпочёл соврать.  
\- Я… не хочу. Не могу, точнее. У меня экзамены и появилась девушка и вообще я. Я тебе изменил.  
Дженсен смотрел на джаредовы мучения и почему-то улыбался. Вид у него при этом был настолько охуенный, что Джареду хотелось плакать.  
Почему это не была, скажем, стрельба из лука?  
\- Джаред, - сказал Дженсен. – Приходи завтра на репетицию.  
\- Но…  
\- Если тебе не понравится, мы расстанемся. Будешь встречаться со своей девушкой.  
«Девушка» у Дженсена вышла как «шлюха». Дженсен умел быть сукиным сыном, и за это Джаред любил его ещё больше.  
В этот раз репетиция была без костюмов, и для начала выглядело всё пристйно. Парни стояли, держась за станок, то поднимались на носки, огибая руками невидимые бочонки с пивом, то опускались, складывая ладони под яйцами. Джаред засмотрелся. Пока не было пачек и стразов, выглядело даже красиво. Танцоры двигались не совсем синхронно, но в их движениях была заметна слаженность.  
Дженсен разминался в центре. На нём была футболка с надписью «Рудольф, но не олень» и чёрные трико. Дженсен кивал головой в такт музыке и не обернулся, когда Джаред зашёл.  
Он двигался с удивительной лёгкостью и вовсе не смешно. В высоких прыжках с поднятыми руками не было ничего жеманного, пидорского. Когда Дженсен складывался вдвое, прижимаясь лбом к коленям, его ноги не совсем сходились, оставляя просвет посередине. Это было одновременно очень трогательно и в то же время ещё больше запутывало Джареда. Разве балеруны бывали кривоногими?  
По хлопку сморщенной китаянки в жёлтом халате танцоры отошли от станка и стали крутиться в центре. Дженсен поймал в зеркале взгляд Джареда, подмигнул ему, выгнул руку над головой и завертел волчок, Он разрывал их общий взгляд на одну только долю секунды, чтобы молниеносно повернуть голову. При этом его тело вращалось с невероятной скоростью, опорная нога превратилась в спицу, а надпись на футболке слилась в одно сплошное белое пятно. Когда Дженсен остановился, он даже не покачнулся. А вот Джареду пришлось присесть, чтобы позорно не свалиться мешком у дверей.  
Затем, похоже, разминка закончилась, и группа взялась за отдельные номера. Это было невероятно красиво. Парни двигались чётко, то плавно, то резко, заполняя пространство маленького зала. Дженсен, явно солировавший – это было понятно даже такому паршивому специалисту по балету, как Джаред – подпрыгивал по диагонали зала, вытягиваясь в тонкую чёрную линию и тут же раскрывался, мягко приземляясь на паркет. Виски у него потемнели от пота, а когда китаянка захлопала, давая всем пятиминутный перерыв, Дженсен тяжело сложился там, где стоял, и спина у него ходила в стороны, как механизм.  
Джаред хотел подать ему воды, но не смел. Ему было стыдно до слёз. Он молча вышел из зала и отправился домой.  
Когда Дженсен вернулся, было уже поздно, темно. Джаред ждал его, сидя на кровати. Дженсен включил лампу над столом и замер.  
\- А как же девушка? – спросил он. Голос у него был неровный, куда слабее, чем во время их последнего разговора.  
Джаред ничего не сказал, опустился на колени и вскинул голову.  
\- Что тебе? – проговорил Дженсен, повернувшись лицом. Он закрыл собой лампу, от чего Джаред видел только силуэт. Широкие плечи, сильные бёдра, узкий пояс.  
\- Ты божество, - сказал Джаред. – Прости меня. Ты просто бог.  
Дженсен засмеялся и погасил лампу.  
Дженсен трахал его, закинув джаредовы ноги себе на плечи. Под самой задницей мышцы тянуло, но Джаред пёрся от этого так же, как пёрся только что, отсасывая Дженсену. Вкус спермы смешался со вкусом пота и запахом мастики, Джаред закрывал глаза и представлял себе спину, игравшую под руками. Блестящую от пота, гибкую, гнутую, как каучук. Дженсен подолгу в нём замирал, и так ноги болели ещё сильнее. Было ещё лучше.

\- О боже, - закричала бестия Харрис, - Твой Дженсен – это тот самый Дженсен Эклз?!  
Джаред поправил бабочку, вгрызавшуюся в горло, и нервно огляделся по сторонам. К счастью, на крик никто не обернулся.  
\- Ты разве не видела его в клубе?  
На Харрис было ярко-красное платье на три размера меньше положенного и тюрбан с фиолетовым пером, который, по подсчётам Джареда. Закрывал обзор первым десяти рядам партера  
\- Конечно, видела, но я же не рассматривала лицо. Кто бы мог подумать, Джаред? В тихом омуте, оказывается, черти водятся. Сам Дженсен Эклз!  
\- Он всего лишь танцор университетской школы.  
\- А Хиллари Клинтон – всего лишь жена бывшего президента. Ты знаешь, сколько ему предлагает Бостонская опера?  
На них зашикали, и Джаред заметил, что свет в зале медленно гаснет.  
У него потели ладони, а с волос за шиворот так вообще лилось. Он ёрзал и перекладывал ноги то на одну сторону, то на другую. В зале было темно, светилась только сцена, сырным жёлтым светом, от которого Джареду захотелось есть.  
Он уже напряг тело, собираясь вставать и пробираться к выходу, как вдруг заиграла музыка. Мощный аккорд толкнулся ударными в солнечное сплетение, бросив Джареда назад в кресло. Следом ворвались скрипки и низкие, торжественные духовые.  
За ними на сцену могучим вихрем ткани, обнажённой кожи, мышц, силы и напора бесконечным прыжком влетел Дженсен.  
Он, джаредов парень, был прекрасен.


End file.
